


You got what you wanted

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Character Death, Character poisoning, Ficlet, M/M, Senkuu joins Tsukasa, Senkuu joins the Empire of Might, TKSTsukasaSenkuuMonthJan2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, TsukaSen- Senkuu abandons science and sides with Tsukasa, TsukaSen- Villian!Senkuu, Week 3, Yandere?Senkuu, bird facts, science facts, villain!Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Be careful what you wish for is something Tsukasa learns well after walking into something horrible brought on by the person he loves most, Senkuu.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: TsukasaSenkuuMonth - January 2020





	You got what you wanted

Tsukasa stares with his mouth agape. Horror was written across his face. 

“Senku?” 

The ex scientist was his lover now. His partner that he would rebuild the world with. The world they were building was a beautiful one so far. Senku had called off science, well, science that would be used to restore all of humanity with anyways. 

Tsukasa had thought they had it all. After befriending the village- as hard as it had been between greeting the chief, relaying who they were, and calming their suspicions - they had started their empire from scratch. Yuzuriha and Taiju seemed very reluctant about it all. They trusted Senku until the end, but didn’t know what life would be like if he wasn’t obsessing over science all the time. 

Senku is sat in the cave, cup of water in hand. He sips gracefully on it. As if there wasn’t the bodies of the village people around him. The floor was slowly being covered in dark wine. Crimson eyes meet each other and Tsukasa feels his heart drop as Senku grows a grin. 

“This is the world we want right? No one who wants to wage war and claim lands and such will do.”

“Senku I- what... what did you do?” Tsukasa is afraid to come any closer. 

“Pitohui birds are supposed to be native to New Guinea, but it seems they’ve miraculously traveled these past 3700 years.. the bird is known for its poisonous skin and feathers that carry heavy neurotoxins due to its diet- the same as the poison dart frogs in South America,” he smiles against the rim of his cup, “I have no idea how they got all the way to Japan, but their time of discovery was impeccable to our plans, and I mean who can resist wine even if it’s a bit off color?” He laughs, “survival instincts must not have passed down my old man’s tree.” He looks unbothered by the old pale faces around him. 

Tsukasa shakes his head, “but these people are- they’re alive, they have lives and families and a _village_ , is that Magma too?” He winces as his eyes try and find the names of these fallen people. 

“Why does it matter? This is what we wanted right?” Senku stands from his seat. “It doesn’t matter if they even decide to start a war with us, the two of us are unstoppable remember?” 

Tsukasa remembers all too well. The worlds strongest and the worlds smartest together. His stomach rolls with unease. 

“They’re just the same as those statues, it’s not very logical to act as if you haven’t been killing all of this time anyways.” He steps through puddles of poisoned liquor and around limp limbs to get to him. Tsukasa swallows thick. He’s regretting this. All of this. Senku is in front of him. The smaller man reaches up to guide Tsukasa to look at him. “I’m the _only person_ you need to worry about Tsukasa, didn’t you say that as long as I’m alive that was all that matters to you? That’s what you told me.”

It’s true. Tsukasa had said that many months ago. He’d meant it too. He still means it. “I... you are everything to me.” His hand wraps around the one holding his cheek. Senku smiles with glee at this. The smile makes him feel his own creeping on his face like an infection. 

“That makes me so happy, I feel the same way of you.” 

Tsukasa glances back at the bodies. They had been here to talk business. To learn from them. And Senku had lured them into a trap. 

“What will we tell the villagers?”

Senku smiles as they come closer together, foreheads touching. 

“There’s a snow storm coming soon, we’ll use that to our advantage- our guide managed to lead them to safety but the wilderness was not as kind as nature, only one of their bodies will be found but be unrecognizable.” Senku had already planned this out. Tsukasa should’ve known “There’s a lake of sulfuric acid I found, we can get rid of them there.”

He lets his eyes slowly close. This was the world they were creating together. Senku is smiling against his lips, waiting patiently for a kiss. The ex scientist has no qualms with killing who he needs to kill to achieve their ideals. Tsukasa’s ideal? The strongest man has no clue anymore. 

“I love you,” Tsukasa admits, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close. There was no way he would be able to think of taking this man’s life ever again. 

Senku laughs, “until death do us part, Tsukasa.” It was a joke that doesn’t sit right in the taller’s heart. Still, he closes the remaining gap between their mouths. The kiss is soft and loving and very out of place in this now haunted room. 

Tsukasa doesn’t know how long they’ll be able to hold onto that lie. How long they could keep it from their empire members, too. Senku would do this again to anyone who stood in their way, that was evident enough. He squeezes him close, heart beating too fast. “Until death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am after having a tiktok sound stuck in my head pfff. Hope ya like ❤️  
> Btw Tsukasa is the type to remember stuff like names so I had to have him name at least one person, I don’t have a grudge against Magma at all XD
> 
> I had to do a bit of research and didn’t wanna come up with an explanation for why the bird was in Japan. But it’s true! They’re poisonous because of their diet! I thought it was pretty rad!


End file.
